Teen Titans: The Universe's Favorite Outlaws
by bbraerae4ever
Summary: The Teen Titans are intergalactic outlaws, and they team up to save the universe. It's got a sort-of Guardians of the Galaxy theme. Lots of BBRae, RobStar, and a couple mentions of CyBee.
1. To Explain

This is a Teen Titans tale with a somewhat "Guardians of the Galaxy" kind of theme. The Teen Titans are alien outlaws, and have to team up to save the universe.

**Robin** is an intergalactic bounty hunter from Earth, who teams up with the outlaws to take down Trigon who is going to destroy the universe with an artifact.

**Starfire** is famous for destruction of public property. She's from Tamarran.

**Beast Boy** is a mugger from a planet called N'Vorkel, who attacks thieves for the loot they have.

**Cyborg** is an assassin from a planet called Mechmanier.

**Raven** is a thief from a planet called Azarath, who steals anything she can get her hands on and sells the loot. She's also the one who sets the story in motion by stealing an artifact from N'Vorkel, which Trigon is trying to obtain.

There's a lot of BBRae and RobStar, as well as some mention of CyBee.


	2. Prologue

**Planet N'Vorkel, Andromeda Galaxy**

All was as it usually was on the planet of N'Vorkel. The inhabited areas were bustling with activity, or full of sleepy silence. Nobody was paying attention to the Ruins of the Ancient City of Edl'brd, except for the vermin scavengers. Nobody noticed a small figure descending from space, landing just outside Edl'brd.

It was a young humanoid girl with short purple hair, large purple eyes, and pale grey skin. She had a red gem on her forehead. She wore a blackish-blue leotard with long sleeves and no legs, a dark blue cloak with a gold-and-ruby pin, a gold-and-ruby belt, and dark blue ruffled boots.

The girl was Rachel Roth, better known as Raven, was a famous intergalatic outlaw. She was the half-Azarathian daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the King of Demonicus, and was the only half-demon half-human hybrid in the Universe. She had a variety of powers. Amongst them were empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, magic, phasing, teleportation, levitation, and the ability to split into up to nine different versions of herself.

As Raven looked at the Ruins of Edl'brd, a rare smile flickered on her face. This was just too easy. Sure, there were booby-traps, but she could fly right over them. She rose off the ground and glided over the demolished path, into the ruins.

The ruins were said to contain an ancient artifact hidden inside a force field. A collecter had informed Raven that if she could steal him the artifact, he would pay her 50 billion credits. So now Raven was looking for it. She could sense an area of massive energy a few feet away from her, and turned to see a force field containing a cube to her left. She opened a portal under the cube and another over her hands, and the cube fell into her hands.

"Why does he want this?" murmured Raven, studying the cube. She couldn't see anything special about it. She shrugged, and said, "Oh, well. Not my business. 50 billion credits, here I come!" She turned to leave...

And found three Demon warriors standing behind her.

The Demons were feared throughout the universe, but none so feared as their leader, Trigon. Raven was a Demon as well, but also was an Azarathian, due to her mother being from the planet Azarath. The Demons were always trying to find something to make their leader more powerful.

_Just my luck!_ she thought. _They just __have__ to come here while I'm stealing an artifact! My luck sucks._

The Demons were pointing their weapons at Raven. She tried to teleport away, but something about the cube was messing with her powers. It had to be involve holding it, or she wouldn't have been able to get it out of the force field with her powers in the first place. Without her powers, Raven was left with three options: Surrender, Fight, or Flee. Guess which one she chose?

She whirled around and ran as fast as she could through the ruins. The Demons were surprised into giving her a five second headstart before chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could through the maze of broken walls, and eventually came to a dead end. Desperately, she set the cube down and opened a portal, then picked the cube back up. The portal remained open.

But just she was about to step through, a demon yelled behind her, "HALT, RACHEL ROTH!"

Raven froze. "It's... Raven, now," she said. The demon said, "Your father commands that we bring that cube to him. Give it to us, and your life may yet be spared."

"Yeah, about that," said Raven, "you can't kill me. My hybrid combination makes me almost immortal, remember? See ya!" With that she leapt through the portal. It closed the moment she passed through, but there was enough time for her to hear the demons bellow, "RACHEL!"

Raven smiled and shook her head. Sending mere soldiers to retrieve an object of apparently immense importance to him, again? After the last many times Raven had gotten away with what they were sent to obtain? Father was never going to learn.

* * *

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You Very Much!**


	3. Chapter 1

Raven smiled as she glided through space, carrying the Cube in a satchel that she had conjured up. As long as she wasn't touching the Cube itself, she was able to use her powers.

She had teleported to her homeplanet, Azarath, where she'd appeared in her house and conjured the satchel. Now she was flying to the planet Tamarran, where she would sell the Cube.

As Raven approached the planet, she sensed that today's events would change her life forever. It was bound to happen: Hybrid intuition was never, **ever** wrong.

She entered Tamarran's atmosphere at an angle to avoid burning up, and descended upon the city of Glorbfest. Crowds of Tamarraneans and visitors from other planets flew through the sky, and others walked through the streets.

Raven landed on a walkway in the center of Glorbfest, and began walking toward downtown.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

A green-skinned, pointy-eared N'Vorkel boy walked through the square of Glorbfest, discreetly sniffing the air. He had messy dark green hair, dark green eyes, and fangs. He was dressed in a magenta-and-black suit with gray gloves and magenta sneakers. Like all N'Vorkels, he possessed shapeshifting abilities. His were in green animal forms. His name was Garfield Mark Logan, but he was usually called Beast Boy. He was a mugger, who liked attacking thieves and stealing money and loot from them.

As Beast Boy walked through the plaza, he caught the scent of something extremely valuable. He turned toward the smell, and saw a figure in a dark blue cloak walking toward downtown Globfest. The figure had a brown satchel over her shoulder. Judging by the suspicious manner in which she kept looking around her, and her quick step, she had to be a thief.

Beast Boy smirked and headed after the girl.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

An orange-skinned Tamarranean girl with green eyes and long dark-pink hair flew through the skies of Tamarran, gliding over Globfest. She was dressed in a violet crop-top, mini-skirt, and boots, and a silver neckband, belt, and gauntlets. Like all Tamarraneans, she had the ability to fly, throw bolts of energy, shoot bolts of energy from her eyes, and learn any language through lip contact, as well as had superstrength. Her name was Koriand'r, but everyone knew her as Starfire, the infamous destroyer of public property. As Starfire glided over the Glorbfest plaza, she smiled. It would be fun to destroy this city.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

An Earthling boy stood in the Globfest plaza, looking at a holograph panel in his hands. He was Richard Grayson, aka Robin, a famous bounty hunter. He was fair-skinned with blue eyes and black hair that was spiked backward. He wore green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that had a yellow interior. Over his eyes was a black-and-white domino mask.

At this moment, Robin was searching for a target to arrest. He studied the holograph panel, and saw that three of the greatest and most notorious alien criminals were in Glorbfest at the moment: Raven, the intergalactic thief; Beast Boy, the famed Mugger; and Starfire, the public destroyer. He studied their bounties.

"Okay, so Starfire has a bounty of 5 thousand credits," he muttered. "Beast Boy has a bounty of 150 thousand credits. And Raven has a bounty of... Holy shit!"

The Bounty on Raven's head was 5 million credits.

"5 million credits!" Robin said dreamily. "That settles it! I'm bagging Raven!" He prepped the stun setting on his bo-staff.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Raven squeaked and ducked into an alley to avoid a Tamarranean law enforcer, peeking out only when the coast was clear. She then darted back to the walkway, and continued on her way. She had to duck back into the alleys three more times before she reached her destination.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Beast Boy smirked as he stalked the blue-cloaked girl. She was going out of her way to avoid the law officers, squeaking and ducking into alleyways when she saw them approaching. A sure sign that she was a criminal. Beast Boy followed her to a pawn shop, and watched her phase through the door.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

Robin scowled. Raven was proving to be more difficult to find than he'd expected. If only he could fly above the crowds, and see her from the air.

Suddenly he saw Starfire, Public Destructionist Extraordinaire, flying above him. He waved his hands in the air to flag her down. Maybe he could make her a deal to enlist her help.

**~R&RP&TYVM~**

When Starfire saw the Earthling trying to flag her down, she descended to him. Some people hired her to destroy public property that they didn't like. Other people, like bounty hunters, made her deals to enlist her aid in catching other criminals. Maybe this boy wanted to do something like one of those things.

She landed beside him, and made lip contact with him to learn his language. He didn't fight her. When she stepped back, Starfire said, "What is it you want?"

"My name is Robin," said the boy. "I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm after a thief named Raven. She's got a bounty of 5 million credits on her head. The problem is, I can't seem to find her. She's more elusive than I thought she would be. Can you help me find her?"

"What is in it for me?" asked Starfire. Robin offered, "Well I won't turn you in, and I'll split the bounty with you."

"It is a Deal," replied Starfire. "I saw Raven go into the Komod'k Pawn Shop, just before you flagged me down. The mugger known as Beast Boy seemed to be trailing her."

"Can you help me catch Raven?" asked Robin. Starfire said, "Will I get half the reward bounty if I do?"

"Yes," said Robin.

"Very well," said Starfire. "I will help you capture Raven."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**Better watch out, Raven!**

**What happens next?**

**Read and Review, Please and Thank You Very Much!**


End file.
